B'day Gift
by xiuhoney
Summary: just a story about Xiuhan and their bestfriend, Kris. "What if Minseok got an accident, because the taxi driver is sleepy and they crashed on a big truck?" "OH-MY-GOD! You're right!" a hitched voice come out from Lu Han's mouth. Xiuhan/Lumin. BL. unbetaed. very bad bad grammar.


Tomorrow is Minseok's birthday, but Lu Han still don't have anything on his mind what he want to give for his boyfriend. He's already looking up for anything his friends suggested, but everything they said doesn't fit for his cute and pretty Minseok.

And here he's now, sulking on his bed, while his love is still in his office because his boss gave him a command to stay the night so he can finishes his piled of works, and Lu Han secretly thanked the angrybird boss, because it distracted Minseok and he can freely thinking something for Minseok's gift.

He knew already that Minseok isn't a person who love an expensive gift. Being a Minseok, may be he will just says that he don't need anything, because have Lu Han in his life is enough more than anything (as cheesy as he is, that's Minseok's true feeling). But, if he just being Lu Has like always, he'll just buy handcuffs, flowers, and ropes for Minseok. But then again, Minseok will haunt him to buy such things for his birthday gift, and maybe the chubby cheek guy won't give him his little bun for maybe a month (and Lu Han doesn't want it happen).

He just want something simple but have a deep meaning to show his feeling towards the love of his life. To show how seriously he is with their relatioinship. They're already on their four years anniversary since Lu Han confesses his feeling towards the older.

He just want something meaningful to bring smiles of happiness to Minseok's, everytime he look at the thing. But, what is the best thing to representive his feeling?

Lu Han trying to think again and again, but everytime he tried, the thought never cross on his mind. He growled, and give up. Maybe some snacks and a movie will give him an idea.

With that thought, Lu Han walk on his feet to search something to eat in the fridge. Lucky this time, because the fridge is full with Lu Han's favorite snacks. Of course it was Minseok's doing. He always being the best boyfriend ever, take a good care the brats and childish Lu Han all the time, and Lu Han is so grateful he has a good boyfriend like Minseok. Lu Han thought that the older would be such a great _wife_ husband in the future, and Lu Han will be the happiest man on this entire world.

Brings out some snacks from the fridge, he went to the living room and grab remote control to search a good movie to watch, after set his body on the couch comfotably. Switching from channel to channel, he decided to watch a romance drama that always grab Tao's attention. The drama is way too cheesy and gross for Lu Han liking. Everytime the main guy say or do something romantic, Lu Han will snorts, and said his comment to no one, while munching on his snack (he do that without switching the channel, because he enjoying the drama, actually).

Minutes passes, and Lu Han still set his eyes on the living box. This time Lu Han watch the drama very seriously with the empty snack on his hand. The main girl is sat on the bed, while the guy kneeling on the floor. Then, when he brings out a little box from his pocket, Lu Han immediately rose up from his seat with a big _creepy_ smiles on his face.

"Oh wow! Why can't I thought about that earlier?" he says to himself. "You're such a fool Lu Han." And then, without thinking much, he already in the front door with a coat tucked on his body, because early springs still like a winter, you know.

######

"You can go back to your apartment now, Minseok," the taller guy of the two in the room says. Minseok looked up from his work, and frowned at his boss who stand in the doorway.

"I don't think I can leave our works this early, boss, we still have to—"

"ugh, don't call me boss, please. We're the only two in this room, anyway." Minseok sigh at the younger guy, but he smiles at his old friends eventually. "Okay, Yifan. How can yo—"

"You do know that Kris is my name now, right?" Kris raised his thick eyebrow at the older, then walked toward his the most diligent employee, before put his hips on Minseok's table.

"You do know too, that its still too early to leave our works. Right, Kris? And why you said this now, when I try to make myself preoccupied with my works?" the small guy gave Kris a questioning brow now, and Kris have to look at the clock to confirm that the little stick is yelled at the right number, just like what it is show on his wristwatch.

"I don't know that past ten before midnight is still early for you, but I think you should brings your tired body back home."

"But why the sudden, though? You said earlier that we have to finished this work today, because apparently, The Kim company will come tomorrow to sign this contract?" Minseok now stand on his feet and have to leaned his head up, because Kris is way too tall for him, and he doesn't like the thought of being a small guy in front his dongsaeng. It's a luck that he has a not-so-tall-boyfriend for him, because he thought that Lu Han's height is match with him. It was way too match for both of them that they can sucks their face off freely. The thought of their height difference, bring a slight blush on Minseok's face.

"I know, but we can finish this up tomorrow before the meeting."

"But, why? I still don't understand, Kris."

_Why?_

Its because Kris still clearly remember what the CEO of this company said to him about to make Minseok preoccupied with his work until the clock shows one hour before midnight.

"_But, what if I can't make him stop before midnight? You know that Minseok is such a workaholic, Lu," Kris stated while crossing his arms over his chest._

"_Then, ill just kill you on your sleep, if you make my Minseok working pas__t__ midnight," his boss smiled. "Kri__s.__" The creepy smiled of Lu Han made Kris gulping his own saliva. Because, WOW. His boss is such a serial killer when it comes to his favorite bun._

Thinking about that again sends chill down on his spine. He did know that his boss never give a serious joke if it involve Minseok on their conversation, and that's why he don't want to give an opposite order from Lu Han just like the old day, when the older of the two trying to throw his cutey _sons _off the cliff.

"Just…" Kris gulp his saliva again. "Just go back to your apartment. Lu Han may be waiting for you."

The thought of Lu Han moping around in their apartment just because he don't comeback from office make Minseok change his mind.

"You're right. Maybe I'll just go home and stop by on bakery to buy him his favorite cake," Minseok mumbled, but Kris still can hear him, though, and it made him feel jealous for Lu Han because he has such a caring and cute boyfriend like Minseok. Being a single man sometimes killing you inside, with the other couple show off their caring side. And it made Kris want to have one for himself. Its not that girls or guys don't attracted to him, its just Kris who was a picky to find a girlfriends or boyfriends for himself.

"Yeah, Lu Han will be so happy to finally meet his boyfriend with his favorite cake in hand," Kris smiles at the though how childish Lu Han was.

Minseok give Kris a small smiles, then walked to his coat before saying goodbye to his tall friend.

"Are you sure you're fine if I leave you alone with the project?" a frown appear on Minseok's forehead before he really get out from the office room.

Kris chuckles. "It's okay. As if I never works on my project alone before," he said.

Minseok smiles again. "Okay, if you say so. Just call me if you need my help~"

"I will," the younger one singsong with a smiles plesteres on his face. He escort the older man until the front gate of their building, because that's the second order from Lu Han _to walk Minseok down and find him a taxi, _so his precious Minseok isn't in danger.

"Thanks, Kris. I'll makes sure to continue your work tomorrow early," Minseok said, and Kris give him a nod as reply.

When Minseok close the door, and the driver about to drive the taxi away, his friend suddenly knocked on the glassdoor.

"I almost forget something," the tall man said. "Happy early birthday, Minseok. Tell Lu Han not to make a death threat for me again, okay? Bye~"

And without some explanation, Kris tell the driver to move, leaving Minseok with a blank expression.

"Oh, right. Tomorrow is my birthday. I almost forgot either," he said to himself. But then, he frowned at what Kris said.

"_Tell Lu Han not to make a death threat for me again, okay? Bye~" _

"What did he means with that?"

######

Its already past one after midnight, but Minseok isn't here yet. Lu Han is already tired waiting for his boyfriend in the balcony with a table full of extravagant food, red flowers, champagne, and of course, a little box that hidden on his front pocket jeans.

He knew, that his preparation is way too much for Minseok liking, but he was sure that Minseok will forget it off if he's kneeling and offering his love with a box of ring in his hand.

Just the thought of that brings smiles to Lu Han's face. He wonder if Minseok will cry like the drama he watched earlier, and he can't wait anymore to get an answer of that wondering thought. He's so close to pick Minseok up, just so he can propose to Minseok as soon as possible.

_Patient Lu Han_, _or else you'll never get what you've planed for._ He thought, and cursed at Kris because he's sure that the taller guy can't stopped Minseok to work.

He try to waiting for Minseok again, but after the clock shows at two in the morning, Lu Han lost his patient and grab his phone to search for Minseok's number. He got a voicemail when he tried to call his little bun for almost hundred, then he call his cousin, Kris, instead.

"Hello—"

"What are you doing Kris, blocking my Minseok to go home while his boyfriend is waiting for him to celebrate his birthday? Are you secretly plan this to make me suffer?" Lu Han cut him off, even before the angrybird-guy-like can't finished his greeting.

"What do you mean? I already send him off hours ago," Kris said, a little annoyed at Lu Han's accused. "And mind you, the one who blocked him home is you, not me."

"But why Minseok isn't here yet? I was waiting for him for hours since seven!"

"I don't know, I'm not his mom, okay?!" Now Kris is yelled at his phone, because come to thing, who's not annoyed when you tried to rest because tiredness creep your body out, but a certain person called just to accused you when you done nothing. That's what Kris felt right now.

"If you say so, why don't Minseok go home immediately after you send him off, huh?" Lu Han asked again, obviously oblivious to his cousin annoyance.

"Ugh, I told you already, I don't know! He just said to stopped by at a bakery to buy you some cakes."

"Oh? Minseok said that?" the smile comeback on his face of the thought of Minseok's sweet side. But then, a frown appear on his brow. "What bakery still open at this hour?"

Kris sigh. "I don't know, okay? Maybe Minseok meet some random guy and he fall in with him, and he just dump you like that, because he think that you're super mega annoying boyfriend." He secretly pray for it to happen just because he want to see Lu Han suffering for Minseok.

Lu Han snorts. "No way in hell Minseok will dump me for just another random guy, okay? He loves me too much. And stop to pray like that again, Wu Yifan."

"Stop calling me Yifan, you dumbass!"

"Then stop whatever on your mind right now!"

"I'm not thinking anything right now!"

"But why I heard you called me a fucking bastard, huh? HUH?"

"Did I said that out loud?" now Kris is freaked out, he doesn't know that his cousin can read his mind, but the thought stop immediately after he heard Lu Han laugh uncontrollably. "HA! GOT YOU! Now, who's the real dumbass in here~~" and Kris have to slap his own forehead. Because, ofcourse, Lu Han just thinking some random thought, and apparently his cousin choose the words that he always said that to Lu Han.

"Ugh, fine. Are you done, now?"

The older guy sigh, "Not yet." He held his phone on the other hand, and walked inside the room because he's shivering now, after waiting for hours at outside. "Are you sure that Minseok go straight to home after you send him off?" he asked once again to get a confirmation, after make himself comfortable on his sharing bed with Minseok.

Kris nodded, but come to realized that Lu Han can't see him. "I'm pretty sure that Minseok will go straight to your apartment after from bakery," he said and waiting a reply for Lu Han. When he heard nothing, he sigh. "Just call him, Lu Han."

"I already called his phone, but it come to voicemail." Lu Han said, finally, but his tone sounds frustrated. He's worried that Minseok is really fall in love with another guy he met at bakery..

He suddenly rose from his bed, when he heard Kris high pitched 'OH'.

"What? Did Minseok on your doorstep or what?" he asked with a hopeful voice.

"No," Kris replied on the other line. "But, I have something in my mind."

Lu Han frowned. "What's that?"

"What if…" Kris gulped, give a good silent to make it more dramatic. "What if Minseok got an accident, because the taxi driver is sleepy and they crashed on a big truck?"

"OH-MY-GOD! You're right!" a hitched voice come out from Lu Han's mouth. "W-what if Minseok… oh my god!" the panickness on his voice is so obvious in Kris's ears, and the tall guy can't help but feel worried too.

"I have to find him right now, kris. Tell me if you heard anything about Minseok!" Lu Han now on panic. He was so worried that Minseok laying on hospital's bed, suffering because of big wounds.

He's already on the front door of the apartment building, about to get outside without a coat in his body, when suddenly a small figure appear on his sight.

"Huh? Lu Han? Where are you going without wearing a coat?" Minseok frowned at his way.

"Minseok!" he cried out loud. Relief because he has nothing to worried about. But then, when he walked closer to his boyfriend, he look at minseok's cloth in horror. His entire shirt and coat is full with blood.

Without think too much, he cupped Minseok's face, checking his face and his body to search some wounds or something that can made his Minseok soaked in blood.

"Are you okay? Did something happened? Are you hurt anywhere? Tell me!" Lu Han is more panic than before, his face is so pale just thinking that Minseok is hurt.

"I'm okay Lu—" minseok want to say that he's not hurting his body, but Lu Han already interrupting him. "No, NO! we need to go to hospital right now."

"I'm okay. It was just—"

"Let's go!" Lu Han didn't heard Minseok and dragged him towards the gate. The small guy get annoyed and yanked his arms and yelled, "I'm fine, LU HAN!"

Lu Han is taken aback at the sudden yell, but then he realized that Minseok is alright. His love is able to yell at him like he used to be. But still, he can't brush off his worried, because Minseok's in blood for crying out loud! Semething terrible must be happened to him!

"A-are you sure you're not hurt anywhere?" the deer boy caresses the older guy's cheek. His voice is full with worried. And Minseok soften his face when the realization hit his head. Of course Lu Han will get panic and worried if he saw minseok in this state.

"I'm okay, Han," he wishper softly. You don't need to worried over nothing. This isn't my blood, you know." Minseok laugh when he saw Lu Han's confuse face.

"What…?" Lu Han's frown is more deep than before. "Then who…?"

Minseok just laugh louder and shooks his head . "I'll tell you letter."

"But—"

"I'm so tired, now. Can we?" Minseok batted his eyelashes, and Lu Han immediately swap his feet from the ground, made Minseok laugh even louder.

"You better give me a good reason for this, little bun."

######

"So, you're saving a person from accident and that blood is his?" Lu Han ask in disbelieve while he watch Minseok change his clothes in white wife beater and shorts after he washed his body.

Minseok nodded his head and smile. "Yep."

His parter sigh dramatically, and turn his body to sit on their sharing bed. "I can't believe this. I got a heart attack down there, and the real thing is I got worried over nothing?" he stare at Minseok, still can't believe for anything his boyfriend said earlier.

"Why? You want me got an accident for real?" Minseok pouted.

Lu Han's face get darker after he heard of what Minseok's said. "You thought of me like that?" his voice sounds stern in Minseok ear, but he just laugh it off, thinking that Lu Han just put an act.

"Yep~ you're the worst boyfriend ever, and I sometimes wanna cheat behind you," he said without looking at Lu Han face who right now hardening his jaw, and laying on the bed with a satisfy sigh.

"Fine. Just find another guy then," Lu Han growled and rose up from the bed and get out from the room, leaving Minseok alone in there. The older man just stare dumbfounded at the door, but then he immediately sat up and groan when he heard how pissed Lu Han voice is.

"Lu Han, it was just a joke, okay? Don't get me serious~" he then walked to the living room, where Lu Han sat his ass on the couch, watching a bored tv program. "Lu Han~" he called again when the younger guy trying ignore him. He get nothing as reply.

Minseok is tired actually, but he don't want to get Lu Han sulking until tomorrow. Sulking Lu Han is more annoying than the pervert Lu Han.

He then plop on the couch next to Lu Han and cling his arms around his boyfriend. "Hey~~ don't be mad. It was just a joke," he singsong and poke his forefinger at Lu Han's cheek. "Lulu~"

"Don't call me Lulu," Lu Han said without give a glance at Minseok and continue set his eyes at the television.

Minseok pout again, this time he did that more cutely, because he know Lu Han never have a heart to ignore his cute feromone. "But, why? You always let me call you like that."

It's weird when all he get as a reply is just a glance from Lu Han. And it get Minseok confuse when Lu Han pry his arms off his neck.

"You know, Minseok…" Lu Han stare at Minseok's eyes. "I thought its best for us if we break up." Minseok chokes on his spit when Lu Han finished his words. "Come again…?" he asked.

"I think we should break up," Lu Han said again, and Minseok have to laugh out loud, because Lu Han sound serious with that kind of stare.

"Your joke is soooo funny, Lu," Minseok wipe out his little tear, and continued his laughter, but Lu Han just stare at him with the same expression. He finally stop his laughter when he realized that Lu Han don't say anything or laugh his ass off like Minseok did.

"Are you—" Minseok bite his lower lip slightly. "Are you being serious right now?" his voice cracked a little when he asked that. And when he sees Lu Han nodded his head once, his eyes feels hot and some liquid covered his eyes.

"I told you already that I just joking around, right?" Lu Han nod his head once again. "Then, why? Did I made another mistake? Don't you love me?" Minseok throws him questions. His tears almost fall to his cheeks. But, no. he's not a crybaby. He don't easily cry over something. He's Kim Minseok. But, he cant help feel like wanna crying his feeling outloud when Lu Han said that forbidden words.

The younger of the two sigh deeply. He then turn off the tv and kneeled on the floor in front of Minseok. A hand caresses Minseok's left cheek.

"It's not that I don't love you, Minseok," Lu Han said.

Minseok stare at Lu Han. "Then why?"

"It was just—" Lu Han sigh again. "It was just me who always being a bastard to you, and always made you on the worst condition, and I live in a mess, and I don't think I deserve you anymore." Minseok just stare blankly at him. He just don't get it why Lu Han want to break up with him with that lame excuse? How dare him.

"Minseok, I—"

"How dare you, Lu Han." The younger guy taken aback and stare at Minseok who now his eyes is red. "How dare you telling me to break up with that lame excuse? You think I'm dumb? Just tell me the truth, already!" he yelled, and Lu Han have to calm him down.

How he wish he can tell the truth without make his precious little bun on almost crying mess. But, he can't stop now. He need to say everything what he felt right now, so he can finishes everything.

"The truth is…" he stare at Minseok. his face looks so serious and determained. "We seriously need to break up, love. I want us to stop in here. I want us to break up so I can marry you in Canada, and please say yes to my proposal, 'cause I don't take a no as an answer," He said eventually, with a big grin on his face and a box of ring in his hand.

Just for a while Minseok give Lu Han a blank face, because he can't process Lu Han's words on his brain. Lu Han about to say something to wake his boyfriend from his thought, when he heard a sobs, and then crying Minseok punch his stomach. Lu Han need to bend his upper body, because it hurts like hell.

"Did it hurt?" Minseok asked betweet his sobs.

"Of course!" Lu Han replied with a groan. He then sit up, and give Minseok a dark stare. He just proposing to him, but all he get is a punch? Seriously?! "You do know that your punch just like a rock, right?"

Minseok chuckles and give Lu Han a warm hug after he wiped out his tears. "That's for made fun of me. And…" Minseok leaned back, stare at Lu Han eyes with a loving gaze. "That's my answer for your propose."

Lu Han frowned at Minseok. "I don't understand what do you mean, Baozi," he said. "A punch isn't the right answer, you know. And it still hurt like h—" A kiss landed on his lips, and he stop speaking immediately.

"That punch means _yes_. And that kiss to heal your pain. You get it, now?" and Lu Han feels like the happiest man that night.

He don't care if he act like a kid when he jumped up and down and dance like crazy on their coffee table. He don't care if Minseok laugh at his antique act. All he care is Minseok said yes to his propose!

"Okay, stop it already Lu Han. And give me a kiss and my ring, now~" said Minseok with remain chuckles in his face.

Without being told twice, Lu Han already kneeled down for the second time, brings Minseok's hand to his and slip the ring on Minseok's finger. His boyfriend—now fiancé—look at the ring, then at Lu Han. A sweet smile covered his pretty face, make it more pretty in Lu Han's eyes.

"I love you," he said softly.

Lu Han smiles widely. "I love you more." And he leaned in to close their gap and kiss Minseok's lips softly.

-FIN-


End file.
